Dreaming of Love
by GleeThings
Summary: Rachel Berry hates Finn Hudson. Ever since the day they met, she's hated him, despite the fact that everyone else loves him. However, when Rachel starts to have romantic dreams about Finn, everything changes. Rachel's POV throughout.


**A/N: Alright, so I had this idea a few months ago and wrote this chapter at the time. However, then I got the idea for Officer Hudson (another of my stories) and decided to write that one instead. Anyway, as I was sorting through some files, I found this chapter saved and couldn't shake my desire to publish it and see what you think. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Rachel's POV~<strong>

_I could sense his lips inches away from my skin. I could feel his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and listened to my nervous heart thumping quickly in my chest. Next, I felt his lips on my neck, kissing and sucking seductively. Instead of pushing him away like I knew I should have done, I bent my neck to give him easier access. He bit down on my skin, then soothed the area with his tongue. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips._

_"We shouldn't be doing this." I argued weakly._

_"You tell me to stop, and I'll stop." His deep voice whispered in my ear._

_"Please don't stop." I whispered back, relieved when he continued to kiss my neck._

_I hated how much I loved this feeling. I shouldn't enjoy this, this shouldn't feel right. But I couldn't help it._

_I felt his fingers on my cheek, turning my head to face him. I saw his messy brown hair. His small dimples. His deep brown eyes. And who can forget that sly half-smile that I insisted I hated but secretly loved. _

_He was gazing right back into my eyes as he gently pushed some hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I felt a nervous flutter in my stomach. I couldn't believe this was happening. I watched as his eyes moved from my eyes, down to my lips, then back to my eyes again. I bit my lip as he began to lean forward. My mind was racing with panicked thoughts. What was I doing? I could just pull away right now before this went any further. But I couldn't, and more importantly, didn't want to._

_He cupped my cheek with his hand and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate and I smiled into it. The moment he pulled away, I missed the time our lips were together, so much so that I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, reconnecting our lips. _

_It didn't take long before the kiss was heated and serious. He pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I seemed to lose control of my body and before I knew it, I found my hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He had similar ideas, helping remove his shirt before working on mine. I helped, pulling it over my head and throwing it away. I looked at his body, which was fit and muscular. I smiled as I felt myself become increasingly turned on._

_I didn't have much time to smile before he began to kiss me again. It was heated and passionate, there was a chemistry that I didn't expect to be there. He started to unbutton my jeans, pulling them down until the were at my ankles. I kicked them off as he looked my body up and down._

_"You're perfect." He mumbled, that irresistible half-smile playing on his lips._

_"Kiss me again." I replied, as I propped myself up so I could reach his lips._

_He grinned and immediately obliged, crashing his lips against mine. He moved down slightly so he was kissing my neck again. I rolled my head back and sighed. He cupped my breast in his hand and began to massage lightly._

_"Oh..." I moaned softly, becoming more and more turned on. "Oh, Finn."_

* * *

><p>I suddenly awoke and found myself panting. I opened my eyes and wiped some sweat off my forehead. I was still in my bedroom, but Finn wasn't here. It had just been a dream.<p>

I sat up, surprised by the intensity of the dream. It had seemed so real, which surprised me. I noticed all my clothes were also damp with sweat and sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. I felt someone stir next to me and looked down at my boyfriend, Sam Evans. I had been dating Sam for about a year now and things were going well. We would sleep at one another's house a lot, though I didn't feel they were ready to live together yet. I took things slow to make sure they were right.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at me. "Are you OK, babe?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine." I smiled slightly, though I was still caught up in my dream.

"You look a little hot." Sam wiped the side of my face with his hand, a worried look on his face.

"It's fine." I assured him. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Really?" Sam frowned and sat up. "That's, like, the third time this week."

It was true. This was the third 'bad dream' I had had this week. I didn't know why this was happening. I had never felt any feelings towards Finn Hudson before, but suddenly I was having sex dreams about him almost every night. They were all intense and I'd wake up covered in sweat. Obviously I couldn't tell Sam about these dreams, so I lied my way out of it.

"Santana and I watched this scary movie the other night," I lied again. "It's been really creeping me out."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"No, it's fine." I smiled and watched Sam lie back down and close his eyes to go to sleep.

I climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. When I reached the door I heard Sam say, "What are you doing?"

I turned around and answered. "Having a shower."

"But it's 5:30."

"I know." I shrugged. "I won't be able to sleep now any way."

Sam shrugged and rolled over, leaving me to shower. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Stripping out of my damp clothes, I turned on the shower, immediately changing the temperature to cold.

* * *

><p>I drummed on my desk with my fingers. I could see Finn walking out of the elevator and heading towards his desk, which was just across from mine. I could barely stand to look at him after the dreams I'd been having. I had flashbacks of him kissing my neck and pulling his shirt over his head. I immediately looked away and avoided eye-contact. Luckily, Finn walked past me without acknowledging me. We didn't exactly like each other, which made my dreams weirder.<p>

Finn and I worked together at a newspaper company. We were journalists who worked on different columns for the newspaper. I dealt with the show business side of things, you know, Broadway and whatnot; whereas Finn dealt with the sports section. I had worked there for two years, and worked hard to get to the position I was currently in. Then there was Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson started around six months ago. Using a perfectly balanced technique of working hard, staying late to look good, and kissing ass, Finn managed to get to my position in those small six months.

But that's not what annoyed me most. It was the way everyone loved him, even though he was nothing special. He had this humble confidence and natural charm. It drove me crazy whenever he spoke to me, and I didn't exactly do a good job of hiding it. I knew the hatred was mutual, despite his attempts at hiding it. Though I know the only reason he was nice to me was for show, to make him look good around everyone else. He was the office's 'golden boy', if you will.

Things had become a lot more tense around us in the past few weeks though. With the retirement of the newspaper's Editor coming up, we were in competition to replace him. The only problem was, Will Schuster, the editor, loved Finn Hudson. Finn had been even been invited to Will's wedding anniversary party. I hadn't. Finn was like Will's son, or younger brother. That made things a lot harder for me.

"Rachel!" I heard someone saying my name, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Mr. Schuster standing next to my desk. I don't know how long he'd been standing there, or how many times he'd said by name, but from the tone of his voice I could tell I'd been zoned out for a couple of minutes.

"Yes, Mr. Schuster." I said, my cheeks flushing pink slightly. I sat up straighter, trying to look professional.

"I said that I have a meeting that I need to get to, but could you please meet me in my office at 11:00am? I need to have a word with you and Mr. Hudson." Mr. Schuster was already backing away from my desk.

"Of course!" I said in a cheerful voice. "11:00am."

Will nodded his head to me in confirmation before turning around and walking away. I slumped back in my chair, kicking myself at how, yet again, I'd given Will an excuse to favour Finn over me. As I thought this, I heard a snigger from across the aisle. Finn's desk, to be exact. I looked up at him, automatically narrowing my eyes with hostility. Force of habit.

"What's so funny, _Hudson_?" I put as much contempt into saying his name as was possible, another force of habit.

He sat up straighter, forcing himself to conceal his smile, and failing. The amusement on his face was unmistakable. "Nothing." He said innocently, sorting some papers on his desk into a pile.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my computer screen. After weeks of having Finn sitting across from me, I had finally learned that it was better to not argue with him. Usually, I would have questioned him further, though I now knew I would only be met with snide comments and smug smirks. This obnoxious behaviour was only reserved for me, not that I had done anything to deserve it. My notion was that Finn saw me as a threat. He knew he was better than all of the other journalists in our office, but I was the real competition. We had both made it up the career ladder at a remarkable speed, and here we were, in touching distance of being an _editor. _It was quite an achievement.

To ensure that I didn't forget to go to Will's office at 11, I grabbed my pad of pink post-it notes and wrote a small note, saying, _'Will's office. 11am.' _I then stuck this to the corner of my computer screen, where I wouldn't miss it. I was always punctual, I couldn't let my reputation slip at such a crucial time in my career.

As I stuck the note down, I remembered what Will had said: '_I need to have a word with you and Mr. Hudson.' _Me and Mr Hudson? Why would he need to speak to both of us? Our jobs weren't exactly related. We wrote separate columns for the same newspaper. My mind raced through possibilities of why Will would need to speak to both of us, but it came up blank. I would just have to wait and see.

"So, Berry," I heard Finn saying, already giving me a bad feeling. "How're things with that boyfriend of yours?"

I sighed, hating that Finn felt the need to have a conversation. Hating it even more because it was about my personal life. "Finn, I don't think my relationship is any of your concern."

"I'm just trying to start a conversation." Finn said, holding his hands up in defence.

"And I'm just trying to end it." I quipped, looking down at my paperwork so Finn wouldn't say anything to me.

Luckily, Finn seemed to get the hint and didn't say another word. So, I got back to work. The article wasn't going to write itself.

* * *

><p>By the time our meeting with Will rolled around, I was dying with curiosity. I was eager to find out what it was about, and I wasn't exactly known for being the most patient of people. I decided to take my 20 minute break right before the meeting as I was unable to sit behind my desk waiting for a moment longer. Besides, with Finn sitting right in front of me it made it rather hard to forget about my sexual dream. It was strange, I didn't even like the guy!<p>

At exactly 11 o'clock I arrived at Will's office, smiling when there was no sign of Finn. I knocked on the door loudly and waited until I heard Will's voice giving me permission to enter. I then slowly opened the door and stepped in.

The first person I saw when I walked in was Finn Hudson. He was sitting on the side of the desk that was closest to the door, his back to me as he was facing Will. _He's early. _I thought to myself. _What a suck-up._

"Rachel, I'm glad you're here." Will said, looking away from Finn so he could greet me. "Have a seat." He indicated to the chair across from him, next to Finn.

I smiled and walked to my assigned seat, trying to hide my reluctance at sitting with Finn. Finn turned his head towards me, giving me a small nod in greeting. I smiled back at him, not wanting to look unprofessional in front of my boss. Finn then turned back to Will.

"So, Will, how's the Mrs?" He asked in a cheerful tone. Wow, I really disliked Finn.

"She's great, thanks for asking." Will replied. They acted like such good friends, meanwhile I didn't even know Will's wife's name. "Anyway," Will turned to face us both. "Shall we begin?"

Finn and I both nodded. I could sense Finn was also curious as to why we had been asked here. Also, if the way he was fidgeting was any indication, he was nervous as well.

"So, as you both know, with my retirement coming up we're currently looking for a new editor to replace me." Will paused, almost like he was waiting for someone to interrupt. When Finn and I remained silent, he continued. "At first, we were thinking about getting a new person all together to the office, but after further thought, we think it would be better to promote someone already working here. That's were you two come in." Will leant forward, resting his elbows on his desk and joining his hands. "You two were the only people that we really considered giving the position to. Being editor is a huge responsibility, and the question is, could either of you handle it?"

I assumed the question was rhetorical, though Finn cleared his throat to start speaking. "Mr. Schuster, I agree that editor is a huge responsibility, though we've both been working here for a while now and I think either of us could manage the job. Personally, you've been a great influence on how to do the job well and, I can't speak for Rachel, but _I _feel I'd be ready."

I had to restrain from rolling my eyes right there and then. The way he was talking himself up like that. He'd worked here for six months and was acting like an expert. It infuriated me.

"I understand that, Finn," Will said. "And I've taken that into consideration when making my decision. I know who I'd like the editor to be."

My heart started beating faster and harder in my chest. This was it; the moment I had been waiting for. I sat up straighter, bracing myself for the possible bad news, or the possible victory. The tension in the room while Will paused was thick, the silence deafening.

"You've both got the job." Will finally announced, smiling as if he was pleased with himself.

I frowned and leant forward. "Excuse me? I'm sorry but I'm not sure that I follow."

"The decision was virtually impossible to make." Will said with a shrug. "Rachel, you're a very talented writer and a large piece of our team; you've also got a lot of experience in the world of journalism."

I smiled at the compliment and nodded. That was true. "Then how have we both got the job?"

"Because, Rachel, you make it clear where your priorities lie. To be frank, you're quite selfish, and if we left it up to you our newspaper would become 100% musical theatre news." Will glanced over to Finn, smiling at him proudly. "That's where Finn comes in. He knows what people want to read and has the mind of an editor. He'll keep the paper on the track that it's been on since it was first published."

"So, we're both editor?" Finn spoke up, frowning in confusion.

"Exactly!" Will confirmed. "Co-editors, if you will."

"Is that even allowed?" I asked, hating the idea of sharing my job with _Finn Hudson _of all people.

Will shrugged. "There's no rule against it."

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Finn admitted, leaning forward. I think that was the best statement Finn had ever made in his entire life. "Rachel and I aren't exactly the best of friends," Finn looked to me, waiting for my confirmation, which I gave in the form of a nod. "We have many differences of opinion and I think that maybe sharing the job of editor will cause a lot of problems.

Will nodded in understanding, before shrugging. "If one of you would like to turn down the job, then that's fine." He waited for one of us to speak up and decline the offer.

I looked to Finn, hoping that he would give up the position. Unfortunately, Finn just looked to me, waiting for me to step down. There was no way that I would do that though. No way that I would let Finn Hudson be my boss. So we both remained in silence and looked down.

"Then it's settled!" Will said triumphantly. "You'll be co-editors."

Will then continued to tell us that he will train us for his last week, then we'll move into his office after his retirement. We'd have to share the big office, because there wasn't two editors' office. All decisions would have to be agreed on and compromised by both of us. But everything from then on was a blur. I was too busy dreading working alongside Finn Hudson for the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter just introduced the fic, so I'm sure the others will be better. I don't know what you guys will think of this, so if you could leave me a review it would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you thought, and whether or not you think I should continue. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
